Star Wars A Tale From The Fallen
by LaceForest
Summary: When the Jedi fall, and Darth Vader is picking up the last of the Jedi, and killing them, some Mercenary's end up getting mixed up in the mess called "The Empire" and when the Master is murdered, the three Mercenary's end up with two new members... the Jedi Masters Padawan, and Daughter.


**Star Wars Story's of the fallen**

 **Fan script….~~~~~~**

 **I Don't Own Star Wars!**

Scene One

Frank: "I CANT BELIEVE THIS!"

*Frank sprints past the camera, followed by two kids, around late/mid teen years, a girl and a boy*

Dice: "I Told You! I'm Working On It!"

*Dice; the young boy, yells back, then turning to keep running*

Dice: "I-I'm working on it…"

Rift: "As Dice over here is having his 'Jedi Slump' I'M THE ONLY ONE SHOOTING BACK!"

*The girl screams back, and Frank and Dice looked at her*

Frank: "I Was Told To Save You Two! AND THAT'S WHAT I'M DOIN'! SO GET TO THE SHIP! ALRIGHT!?"

*his face red, and he starts shooting, the three run past some barrels, and Dice gets an idea*

Dice: "Watch!" *he does a jump spin, throwing his arm, making the Barrels fall on the storm troopers chasing after them* "This!" *And smiles*

Rift: "Great, Now, what about them?"

*Rift grabs the collar of Dices shirt, and spins him into a divot with her, as shots get fired from the front, Frank was on the other side, blaster in hand, and up*

Frank: "Nice kid, but what how about a little more of your… Jedi powers?"

*Frank gestures to the Storm troopers in front of them, and Dice gives a guilty smile*

Rift: "come on… Dice you know I know what's up, but come on… We have to go… or HE'LL be back"

*Dice looks at the girl, and shutters, she shoots a few blasts, then looks back, to his upset face, the boy looks down to his hand holding a light saber*

Dice: *Takes a breath* "Alright, I got this"

*the boy steps out, light saber in hand and turns it on, the blade was Blue, his eyes shining with its glow*

Frank: "alright… here we go" *Breathing*

~*Screen Fades to Black*~

Scene Two

*Sitting in a ship, planning the rescue mission, three people sat, with a map in the middle. A Human Woman, A Half Cat Half Human Man, and an older Human Man*

Scarlet: "Alright, …Frank? … Frank! …FRANK!"

*the older man jumped*

Frank: "W-what?"

Scarlet: "… where you even listening?"

Frank: "No… not really" *sly smile*

Scarlet: *Sigh* "F-Fine! You're going in; to rescue or give back up to, a Jedi master, his Padawan, and Daughter, Vader has already sent troops to surround the perimeter, and is heading there now, we are closer, so don't be slow!"

*the woman whips her head to another man, with a ponytail, cat like eats, eyes and a tail.*

Scarlet: "Jed, we need a fast E-vac"

Jed: "I got you covered" *He gave a shooting hand motion*

Scarlet: "alright, and I'll give you cover when you get out in the open"

~*Screen fades to black*~

Scene change

*Frank crept around a few corners, then moments later two children fall on top of him, all three on the ground*

Girl: "COME ON DICE!" *She pulls the boy… Dice to his feet*

*the boy is stunned, his eyes glazed over, and mind out of shape*

Girl: "DICE! COME ON!" *she slaps him* "WAKE UP LAZY BUM!"

Dice: *blinks* "R-right, Lets go"

*the kids get up, then looks down*

Girl/Rift: "oh… Oops… Sorry old fella"

Frank: "I'M NOT OLD!"

*Frank Jumps up, and is about to tell the two off, when shots are fired*

Rift: "Save it, now we got to get out of here! Darth Vader just k-"

*she stopped, and Frank looked at the two's faces*

Frank: "It's fine, alright, come on!"

*Frank starts running, and Rift starts too, but comes back to pull the dazed Dice along*

Rift: "Come on Dice… Work with me, you know he wouldn't want us to be… Just come on!"

Dice: "O-okay… Just remember what Master Scar-tin said… and we'll be fine"

Rift: *Smiles* "Right!"

Frank: "Wait you two know the Master? Can you take me to him?"

*Rifts smile faded, and Dice looked down, their faces dark*

Dice: "Master Scar-tin… Was killed by Darth Vader… He's after us now…"

*Franks eyes widened, and Rift seemed even more upset, but then spoke*

Rift: "Be we need to keep going, 'the Era of the Jedi is over, but if we want another to save what's left, the young must survive!' that's what he said…"

*Frank looked at the two kids, finally putting two and two together*

Franks: "You're his daughter and Padawan..."

 **Doo doo doooooo! Well thats chapter one! XD have fun!**

 **also! Review! I want to know what you think!**

 **Should I continue?!**


End file.
